The Arising
by XenaHime53
Summary: For eighteen years, both Nadia and Katherine protected a secret very close to both of their hearts. A Petrova descendant close to them fell for Klaus, giving him a child that is a hybrid. Katherine swore that he would never know about her, she should have known not to bet against fate. The child's name? Isabella Swan. Mate of both Damon and Silas.. Adopted from TheOriginalSuccubus.


**Okay, I have adopted this story from 'TheOriginalSuccubus' used to be 'Klaus's secret daughter'. It is a Vampire Diaries x Twilight crossover. Bella with Damon and Silas.**

 **Other pairings: Katherine/Elijah. Nadia/(Kol?).**

 **Bashing : Elena, Amara, Victoria, Edward, Alice, Finn, Jeremy, and others I will add on.**

 **M rated.**

 **Romance-Horror-Family-Friendship-Hurt &Comfort-Humor-Adventure.**

 **Mates / Eventual threesome / Eventual smut /Trio.**

 **Title : The Arising**

 **Chapter 1 : Hidden**

 **Full Summary : For eighteen years, both Nadia and Katherine protected a secret very close to both of their hearts. A Petrova descendant close to them fell for Klaus, giving him a child that is a hybrid. Katherine swore that he would never know about her, she should have known not to bet against fate. The child's name? Isabella Swan. Mate to both Damon Salvatore and Silas.**

 **...**

 _Tears that started to sting wide, dark brown eyes were blinked away as the owner of them stared at the the white two story house that one of her male human friends walked up to slowly. She didn't need her supernatural hearing to know that Charlie Swan was rocking the little bundle in his arms gently, shhing the baby girl in his arms as she gave soft cries in response. Nadia shifted her eyes from the house when the door shut, trying to steel herself from the near overwhelming urge to run into the house and raise the baby herself, before looking at the woman beside her._

 _Stiff as a board, her mother seemed to be fighting the same instincts that Nadia herself was fighting against._ _ **Things would be better this way**_ _, Nadia told herself seemingly for the thousandth time as she thought of the little baby girl that was her descendant yet even her mother loved as her own daughter._

 _Isabella had to live a normal life, one the both of them couldn't offer her. Too many enemies for one. The baby had to be safe. Had to live a life without danger, without ... them._

 _Sweet little Isabella Petrova - now Swan, Nadia guessed, was such a bundle of joy to be around. All smiles and laughter, innocence that both immortals have not seen in a long time, hardened by circumstances that were not of their control. The child had brown wavy hair that, if you had young Isabella was out in the sun, you could have sworn it had a few blond streaks in it that she go from her father. Soft slightly tanned skin that was only a few shades paler than the olive skin tone that most assumed ran in the Petrova family, with the most beautiful bright blue eyes that had glints of brown almost black in them._

 _The child was different, could have passed as a human to those that did not know of the child's heritage.. Isabella was unworldly beautiful even as a babe._

 _A true hybrid._

 _One of their most loyal and favorite descendants fell in love with the demon of Katherine's nightmares and did a spell on herself, adding to her creature of the night in return, to grant him the one thing that she thought would be redemption. His salvation. To give him a gift of all her love._

 _She gave birth and died to give Niklaus Mikaelson a child._

 _Arms held Katherine as she let out an unworldly scream of pain, flashes of Nadia being taken away as soon as she was born registering in her mind, burning painfully with the fire in her heart. Katherine's dark brown eyes that were normally glinted with a silent message that her evil, top secret plan was working.. were now stinging with tears._

 _Klaus would set out to find her the very second he knew of her existence. Isabella was a witch-succubus hybrid from her mother's side and had an locked werewolf and vampire side from her father. She would have two mates that would protect her when she became of age.. and Katherine knew that even though they were family to little Isabella.. they would be distant. At arms length holding her.. protecting her.._

 _Nothing more.. nothing less._

 _The mere thought alone was as easy to swallow as it was to drink acid like it was alcohol or blood. There was something about Isabella that just.. drew people to her like a moth to a flame. They wanted to be apart of her life..but-_

 _"That bastard! He has taken so many things from me! He has ruined my life!" Katherine hissed, barely able to think behind all the pain and anger that clouded her mind as well as her heart as she thought of the person that slaughtered her family apart from the one beside her, just like cattle! Isabella was another thing to add to that long list, along with her mother that had the close to the same name as her with an 'E' at the end instead of an 'A'._

 _"Mother please! There are neighbors." Nadia murmured under her breath in sadness as she stared at the woman next to her that was normally cold to the outside world besides her.. in private._

 _"I don't care! Klaus has ruined my life. I have been on the run for 500 years, all my immortal life. I only just found you and one of our descendants, Isabelle. I told her to stay away from Klaus! That bastard left her! Left her with a child he will never know and I mean it when I say he will never know of Isabella nor will his wretched family." Katherine held emotion as she all but glared darkly in her daughter's direction, just not necessarily at Nadia herself, making a vow that she - Katerina Petrova, woman that had more self-preservation than anything else - would_ die _carrying out. Nadia stepped away from her the look, knowing just how much her mother was feeling since it raced in her own heart, mind and blood. "I won't be able to raise her in fear of him! If he finds her..."_

 _Katherine's legs gave out in distress, the ground meeting her knees all too quick as she broke down for any to see, not at all caring what she looked like to them as her heart ached at the mere thought of what the child's future may hold.. Nadia held her mother again, this time not letting go and slowly walked them to the awaiting car parked at the curb in front of the house. Listening quietly as her mother kept murmuring softly seemingly to herself."He will break her. Not love her like she deserves.. would threaten her and all she cares for if she steps out of line. He would treat her like a puppet that he can control."_

 _"Mother..." Nadia said comfortingly as she slid into the driver's seat, looking at her mother in sadness and understanding but trails off what she was about to say when she realized something.. "Another Petrova doppelganger has to have been born this year..."_

 _"No.. she can't be!" Katherine blinked a few times in surprise and dread after her head snapped to look at her daughter. She knew the doppelganger's fate of course, the tragic long story of her own life before she turned into a vampire.. but she thought that she was the last one. 'Another Petrova doppelganger has to have been born this year..'_

 _No.. No.. please don't let it be Isabella._

 _"There are still other descendants of us that could have given birth to the doppelganger." Nadia suggested optimistically, hoping with everything in her that Bella was not going to grow up to be the doppelganger._

 _"I hope that is the case." Katherine hissed darkly into the tense air of the car after a long moment, "I will not stand by and let him hurt Isabella over a stupid rock. I will also make sure I get my freedom. I don't care if I have to get the next doppelganger, whoever the hell she is, and all the ritual necessities. I will be free and keep Isabella safe."_

 _Nadia nodded firmly, giving her vow that she would help in any way she could before taking one last look at the house and turned the key. She knew they had to leave now or they never would bring themselves to._

Things would be better this way..

 _Nadia told herself one more time before putting the car in drive, biting her lip worriedly. They had to talk with her witch friend if they had any hope of finding the doppelganger..._

We'll see you soon.. Isabella Swan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay, this first chapter is a flashback 18 years earlier before the next chapter. There will be flashbacks of their time together and watching out for Isabella. I hope you guys like this and will hopefully review for me. Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
